The illustrative embodiments described in the present application are useful in systems including those for filtering files and more particularly are useful in systems including those for filtering files using a trusted third party.
Message inspection systems have been described generally that attempt to circumvent the receipt of unwanted email advertisements known generally as spam. For example, Message Inspector 3.0 was available from Elron Software, Inc. of Burlington Mass. to filter spam messages. A reference entitled automated post office based rule analysis of e-mail messages and other data objects for controlled distribution in network environments is U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,142, issued Jun. 6, 2000 to Geiger, et al.